


My x Undying x Love

by KilluaZoldyckk



Series: The Blossoming Romance Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldyckk/pseuds/KilluaZoldyckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon decide to meet up after a year of being apart. Alluka insists that Killua should go alone, so they could have time alone to catch up.<br/>When Killua meets up with Gon, his feelings for the other was about to explode. </p><p> </p><p>What they don't know is that they are both in love with each other.<br/>Will they confess their feelings to each other. Or will Killua keeps his hidden forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was during the Hunter Exam when he started to develop these feelings for his best friend. He didnt understand what they meant then, so he just ignored them. Though, the closer he got to him, the more his feelings increased, towards the other. And that scared him because everytime he thought of him, his stomach did flips. He hated it.

 

During, Greed Island, he realised what these feelings were. He was in-love with his best friend. Though, he didnt want to admit it to himself. He kept them bottled up inside him, since then. Hidden from the world. From _him_.

 

As soon as, Alluka saw them together and the way he looked at the other, she knew that he was in-love with the other. Though, he'd never admit it. He was afraid. Afraid that he would get rejected. Afraid that the other would be disgusted with him. Afraid that he would leave him.

 

"Oni-chan?" He looked over at his sister. "Don't worry, Alluka. Just go to sleep," He had said, a soft smile on his face.

 

His sister, Alluka, nodded and did just that. She went to sleep. He followed not long after.

It was at four in the morning, when he was jolted awake. He looked to the bedside table, seeing his phone lit up. Grabbing it, his eyes squinted in the light. It was a message from him. Opening it, he read it.

 

_To: Killua_

_Killua! How have you been?! I'm at Whale Island and I was wondering if you would come visit?_

_From: Gon._

 

Staring at the screen, he felt his heart flutter, his throat dry. Gon. He wanted Killua to visit him. Killua. He was nervous. He didn't think he'd have to face Gon after a year.


	2. Chapter 2

He had always known what it felt like to be in-love. His Aunt Mito told him when he asked that day, when Killua came over after Heavens Arena. 

After his Aunt told him what she knew about his father, Ging, he had asked, "Aunt Mito? What's it like to be in-love?"

So, she explained to him the details and the feelings you would get. Of course, then he knew what he was feeling around his best friend. 

Gon, now, sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He was waiting for a reply off Killua. But unfortunately he hadn't received one in the past hour. 

Letting out a sigh, he scrolled through his contact list and called Killua. The phone rung a few times before a stuttered, "H-Hello?" was said. 

"Killua!" Gon yelled into his phone. "Did you get my message?!" He asked, in excitement. 

On the other end of the line, Killua was starting to panic. He tried to answer, but found nothing coming out of his mouth. 

"Killua?" 

And again, he opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. 

"Killua? You there? Is something wrong?" There was worry in his tone of voice.

Trying again, he managed, "Y-yeah. I'm h-here" 

On the other end, Gon sighed. "And you got my message?"

".....Y-yeah" 

Gon smiled, happily, "Are you gonna visit?" 

For a moment, Killua went silent. Should he? He was unsure. 

"....Yeah. I guess" 

Over-joyed, he turned to Mito and nodded. A sign that Killua was going to visit. 

"Okay. Come visit soon" and with that he said goodbye and hung up. 

Mito got up and started to prepare for when Killua came. 

"Gon. I'm just going to the shop to get groceries" 

Nodding, Gon said, "okay," and ran up to his room. 

—————–————————

Killua sighed and looked to his door as it opened, revealing Alluka. 

"Who was that?" She asked. 

"Gon. He wants me to visit him" 

Nodding, Alluka smiled. "And you are? But you're going on your own. You need time to catch up," she said, with a stern tone. 

"Alright," he said, a small smile appearing. 

Alluka turned and left. But before she did, she said, "and tell him your feelings," over her shoulder before walking out and shutting the door. 

As soon as the door closed, Killua was left in a flustered mess. "Tell him?.. But what if he's disgusted with me when I tell him?" 

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought aside and got up. Then he started to pack clothes and stuff, ready to go visit Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly making these chapters longer. As I said I would.
> 
> Also as I said in the last chapter, I'm building up for something quite big to happen. 
> 
> When it happens, you'll see what I mean.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be doing a schedule for udating. I'll be updating evey two or three days, depending on how busy I am.   
> If I fail to keep the schedule. I'm sorry and will try to update as fast as I can

He wouldn't admit it. But he was feeling excited as well as nervous to see his best friend, crush, after a year.

He sighed, stopping by his door and turned to his sister. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" She nodded, "Yes. Now hurry and go!"

Killua laughed a little and proceeded out the door. It took him about an hour to get to the docks.

It would take him three hours to get to Whale Island.

Sighing, he got on the ship. He glanced around noticing there weren't many people, before settling down in a corner.

He got lost in thought, smiling to himself. He got a few looks off the people but didn't care to notice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killua was suddenly jolted awake. He blinked a few times, looking around before he realised that he was at Whale Island.

'Must have fallen asleep,' he thought, getting up and off the boat.

He sighed and started walking to where Gon lived. His heart fluttered, knowing that Killua would have to face him soon.

While walking, he thought back at the time him and Gon met.

His thoughts soon drifted to all the adventures him and Gon went on.

Whilst getting lost in thought, a stupid smile on his face, he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" Killua said, looking up slightly at the person, only to realise it was Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to update and I promise I will try to make the chapters longer. 
> 
> I just couldn't think of what to write about Killua's journey to Whale Island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if they seem oocish at all. But as I said, this is my first time writing a Hunter x Hunter fic. 
> 
> And I'm hoping to write some more with these two. 
> 
> This was written at 2am. So if this is any mistakes. Then I'm sorry, just tell me and I'll correct it.

The two boys stared at eachother for what felt like hours, before Gon tackled him in a hug. 

"KILLUAA!" 

"Wah! You idiot!" Killua managed to yell before they where both on the ground from such a strong tackle. 

Grinning, Gon let him go and got up, extending a hand out. "Sorry. I just got excited, I didn't expect you to visit so quickly."

Taking the offered hand, he shook his head as he was pulled up, "its fine," he muttered. 

Killua smiled sheepishly, "Alluka made me come by myself, she said that we should have some time alone to catch up.. and she had me leave quicker" 

Gon nodded, "Ah.. that's why she's not with you." 

He grinned as he started comparing their heights. "Hah. I'm taller" 

"S-shut up," Killua muttered, turning and walking to Gon's home. Fast. 

Gon laughed and quickly caught up. 

Then, he remembered something. "Killua?" 

Glancing at him, Killua hummed, "Hmm?" 

Gon sighed and asked, "how long will you be staying here?" He thought that what he was going to say can wait. 

"Hmm. I haven't thought about that. And knowing Alluka she'd want me to stay for month, so I guess a month." 

Gon nodded, "Okay." 'I've got time to tell him. But not right now. In a few weeks I will,' he thought. 

\-------------

Reaching the house, Gon opened the door and walked in first, telling Killua to wait by there. 

Confused, Killua nodded and waited. 

"Mito-San, Killua's here. I just bumped into him," Gon said, catching his aunt's attention. 

"Already? Alright. Distract him so I can make him a surprise," She told him. 

Nodding, Gon said, "okay," and walked back outside, where Killua was. 

"I want to show you something," He said. 

"Okay," Killua was confused but followed Gon. 

After, walking for a few minutes, they got to a cliff. It wasn't high from the water below. 

From the cliff, you could see an open meadow, that Killua didn't realise before. 

He stared, amused. "Gon. This is amazing." He had a stupid smile on his face again. 

Gon noticed and grinned before grabbing his hand and dragging Killua somewhere else. 

"There's something else I want to show you." 

Killua nodded, staring at their sudden interwine hands. He could feel hest rising to his cheeks and looked down to hide it. Though, he was still smiling slightly. 

Gon stood there, looking at him. "Killua? Is something wrong?" 

Killua blinked before he realized that they'd stopped. He nodded, "yeah," he said quietly. 

Gon tilted his head but let it slide. He smiled and said, "We're here." 

Looking around, Killua realised they were in a small fare. 

"I didn't know there was a fare here." 

"Its only open on certain days. And last time you were here, it weren't open." 

"Oh." Killua was looking around, before spotting something. 

His face lit up and he started dragging Gon over. 

Gon sweatdropped, knowing Killua would go straight to where the chocolates and sweets were. 

Killua picked out a few of his favourite chocolates and went to pay, as you would in a fare, but the money was refused. The behind the stand said, "Its all free." 

Killua nodded, confused. He turned to Gon, who had the biggest grin on his face. 

"I asked the person managing the fair to keep it open just for me and you." He said. 

Killua felt heat rushing to his cheeks and he had no idea why. 

"Oh." Was all he said before he was being dragged to one of the rides there. 

\-------------

It was around six in the evening when they got to Gon's house. 

Opening the door, there was Mito cooking. "I hope you too to are hungry," she said. 

The two young boys nodded and sat at the table as Mito finished. 

On the table, looked to be a feast, and Killua guessed that Mito was finishing up as they walked in. 

\-------------------------------------------

Afterwards, the two ran up stairs to Gon's bedroom. Killua, knowing where the futon was, went to get it out. 

Gon stopped him though, "we can share my bed. There's room for the two of us." 

"O-oh.. okay." 

Not wanting to raise any suspicion, Killua agreed and quickly got dressed into his night clothes. 

He glanced at Gon, who was smiling at him and smiled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stick to my schedule. 
> 
> Anway. Here's chapter 4. I know it seems that I'm rushing it. But I'm not. 
> 
> I'm slowly building up to something. As I mentioned in a previous note. 
> 
> But you'll have to wait to find out what that is when it happens. 
> 
> Anway. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. I didn't think anyone would. 
> 
> So, thank you. Because of you I can continue to update.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3am and Gon couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. 

He sighed and looked at Killua, who was sound asleep. He had a slight blush on his face. 

Gon wondered what he was dreaming of. 

Without realising, Gon reached out with his hand, moving Killua's hair from his forhead. 

Soon, he found himself, rubbing Killua's cheek, softly. He smiled, the slight blush on Killua's cheeks, turning brighter. 

Gon paused, looking at Killua as he shifted slightly. Moving closer. 

He started mumbling something, still unconscious. 

Gon caught on the words, "Gon..." "ove... You."

He frowned, trying to make out the words before his eyes widened in realisation. 

He smiled and sighed. He continued rubbing Killua's cheek, drawing patterns with his thumb. 

It was around 6am when Gon got to sleep. 

When Killua woke, he right next to Gon, his head on his shoulder. 

He felt his cheeks heat up as he moved away quickly, falling off the bed in the process with a thud.

Gon woke up at the thud and looked around. He spotted Killua on the floor. 

Killua noticed Gon was awake and sighed. "I.. fell off.." he muttered. 

"Oh.." after that Gon laughed. 

He huffed and crossed his arms, glaring up at Gon. 

Gon stopped and smiled at him, Killua returning the smile. 

Gon remembered what Killua said in his sleep but decided to not say anything. 

While, Killua was oblivious about what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. Sorryyy for such a short chapter. 
> 
> Please forgive meee.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic of this ship and first time posting here. 
> 
> Some might recognise this from Wattpad, which is fine. 
> 
> I'm posting it here and on Wattpad. Though this is the only time I'm able to post it here, due to having to wait for emails for registration and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I am going to make chapters longer. I'm just building up the story.


End file.
